yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 192
Notes *The Semi-Finals of the KC Grand Championship are announced. Both Duels take place at the same time: *'Rebecca Hawkins vs. Leon Wilson' is the only Duel fully featured in this episode. **Leon duels under his pseudonym: Leon Wilson. *The final result from the other Duel is also shown during this episode: Zigfried Lloyd beats Balfry Ginger. Featured Duel: Rebecca Hawkins vs. Leon Wilson - Part 1 Turn 1: Rebecca Hawkins Rebecca draws. She activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards ("Fire Princess", "The Shallow Grave" and "Ring of Magnetism") and discard two cards from her hand ("Ring of Magnetism" and "Marie the Fallen One"). The remaining cards in Rebecca's hand at this point are "Gravity Bind", "Adamantine Sword Revival", "Luster Dragon #2", "Polymerization", "Fire Princess", and "The Shallow Grave". Rebecca Normal Summons "Fire Princess" (1300/1500) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Leon Wilson Leon draws. He then Normal Summons "Forest Wolf" (1800/300) in Attack Position. "Forest Wolf" attacks and destroys "Fire Princess" (Rebecca 4000 → 3500). Since "Forest Wolf" destroyed a monster by battle, its first effect activates, equipping the destroyed monster to "Forest Wolf" instead of sending it to the Graveyard. Leon then activates "Curse of Thorns" to select the "Marie the Fallen One" in Rebecca's Graveyard. Now the effects of "Marie the Fallen One" is negated while it is in the Graveyard, but if it is removed from the Graveyard, "Curse of Thorns" will be destroyed. Turn 3: Rebecca Hawkins Rebecca draws "Luster Dragon", and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/1600) in Attack Position. "Luster Dragon" attacks and destroys "Forest Wolf" (Leon 4000 → 3900). Since "Forest Wolf" was destroyed, its second effect activates, reviving "Fire Princess" (1300/1500) in Attack Position and under Rebecca's control. "Fire Princess" attacks directly (Leon 3900 → 2600). Turn 4: Leon Wilson Leon draws "Glife the Phantom Bird", and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1200) in Attack Position. The effect of "Glife" activates, allowing Leon to destroy Rebecca's Set "Gravity Bind". "Glife the Phantom Bird" attacks and destroys "Fire Princess" (Rebecca 3500 → 3300). Leon then activates "Gingerbread House". Turn 5: Rebecca Hawkins Rebecca draws. During her Standby Phase, the effect of "Gingerbread House" activates, increasing the ATK of "Luster Dragon" by 600 ("Luster Dragon": 1900 → 2500/1600). Since the ATK of "Luster Dragon" became 2500 by this effect, the second effect of "Gingerbread House" activates, destroying "Luster Dragon" and increasing Leon's Life Points by 500 (Leon 2600 → 3100). Rebecca then activates "The Shallow Grave" to allow both players to Special Summon one monster from their Graveyard in Defense Position. Rebecca Special Summons "Luster Dragon" (1900/1600) in Defense Position while Leon Special Summons "Forest Wolf" (1800/300) in Defense Position. Rebecca then Tributes "Luster Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "Luster Dragon #2" (2400/1400) in Attack Position. "Luster Dragon #2" then attacks and destroys "Glife the Phantom Bird" (Leon 3100 → 2200). Turn 6: Leon Wilson Leon draws. He then switches "Forest Wolf" to Attack Position. Next he Normal Summons "Cinderella" (300/600) in Attack Position. Since "Cinderella" was summoned, its effect activates, allowing Leon to Special Summon "Pumpkin Carriage" (0/800) in Defense Position. Leon then activates "Glass Slippers" from his hand and equips "Glass Slippers" to "Cinderella". "Cinderella" attacks directly due to the effect of "Pumpkin Carriage" (Rebecca 3300 → 3000). Since "Cinderella" inflicted Battle damage by a direct attack, the effect of "Glass Slippers" activates, allowing Leon to equip it to "Luster Dragon #2". Due to the effect of "Glass Slippers", the ATK of "Luster Dragon 2" decreases by 1000 ("Luster Dragon #2": 2400 → 1400/1400). "Forest Wolf" attacks and destroys "Luster Dragon #2" (Rebecca 3000 → 2600). Leon then activates the first effect of "Forest Wolf" to equip "Luster Dragon #2" to it. Since "Luster Dragon 2" was destroyed, the last effect of "Glass Slippers" activates, equipping itself to "Cinderella". At this point, the last effect of "Cinderella" activates, increasing its own ATK by 1000 ("Cinderella": 300 → 1300/600). Leon Sets a card. Turn 7: Rebecca Hawkins Rebecca draws. She then activates "Tribute to the Doomed" to discard one cardBy process of deduction, the discarded card was "Polymerization" as Rebecca's hand becomes empty in the next episode when she activates "Rope of Life". and destroy "Forest Wolf". The second effect of "Forest Wolf" activates, reviving "Luster Dragon #2" (2400/1400) in Attack Position and under Rebecca's control. Rebecca then activates "Stamping Destruction" to destroy "Gingerbread House" and inflict 500 damage to its controller (Leon 2200 → 1700). "Luster Dragon #2" then attacks "Cinderella", but Leon activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy "Luster Dragon #2". Turn 8: Leon Wilson Leon draws. "Cinderella" attacks directly (Rebecca 2600 → 1300). Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations *Solomon's doctor is named Dr. Grossfeld in the English dub, a nod to 4Kids producer Norman J. Grossfeld. *Marie the Fallen One being pulled out of the GY by Curse of Thorns, it is always shown from far away. Errors " is shown instead of "Pumpkin Carriage".]] * Near the end of the episode, "Fire Princess" can be seen in Leon's Duel Disk instead of "Pumpkin Carriage". * When "Glife the Phantom Bird" is summoned, Rebecca says that her face-down Magic Card ("Gravity Card") would stop it. "Gravity Bind" is a Trap Card, not a Magic Card. * At the start of the episode, during the shot of the spectators, the one on the top right in the red shirt is missing his mouth. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes